May 5
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: Kyouya's birthday! But like dino who does kyouya want to spend time with for his day? And the way haru popped up on his head does this mean something? A hibaharu fanfic!


Hibaharu oneshot!

Writter:Kezha sigfried

Writter's comment:I wanna keep this short i've re written this for like three times now!

* * *

><p>May 5 a day some wish had never occured, the birthday of the nimimori middles prefect..Kyouya HIbari!<p>

*Every year for the past three years the whole namimori celebrates the day, but the school might be festive but not the one that's having the birthday in the first place...But this year's different..*

*The morning of may 5 tsuna and gokudera has the same flushed face just because of the day but wait till there bitten to death.*

Kyoko:Good morning tsuna-kun!

Tsuna:The morning not so good kyoko-chan...*Depressed*

Kyoko:Huh?

Tsuna:Nothing kyoko-chan good morning.*managed to put up a fake smile*

Kyoko:Hey tsuna-kun are you going to come after school for the hibari-san's birthday?

Tsuna:I'm actually afraid of being bitten to death...

Kyoko:I heard that there's also a fireworks display want to come with me?

Tsuna:(Did kyoko-chan actually ask me out?)

Yamamoto:Hey there!

Kyoko:Hey there yamamoto-san.

Yamamoto:Have you asked him yet?

Kyoko:I'm doing it right now.

Yamamoto:Well?

Kyoko:Well tsuna-kun?

Tsuna:Sure!

Kyoko:Great!*smiles*

Yamamoto:Great! See you guy's there oh and gokudera's coming to!

Tsuna:(Wah? Yamamoto-san and gokudera-kun are coming? Well atleast kyoko-chan is happy..)

*The school bell rang*

Kyoko:Let's go tsuna-kun we might get late.

Tsuna:Yeah.

*The day ended and the hibari festival was about to begin but the celebrant himself was at the roof top laying down*

*Until dino came along*

Dino:Hey hibari it's your birth-day today why not try and enjoy!

Kyouya:Get out of here or i'm going to bite you to death.*said in a violent tone*

Dino:Geh..Fine..But first...What or who do you want to spend your day with?

*After what dino said a loud brunette popped up in his head and though*

Kyouya:(I guess spending the day with her won't be bad.)  
>*As kyouya looked up then sky dino became sarcastic and began to say crazy things*<p>

Dino:Are you actually thinking of someone to spend your day with?*said sarcasticly*

Kyouya:Out or i'll bite you to death.*Threatening voice*

Dino:Eh!  
>*Dino ran as fast as he can out the door*<p>

*Then a sudden flash back*

Haru:I-i-i! I have fallen for you kyouya!

*Back to reality*

Kyouya:It would be nice...

*At that time the festival had already began.*

*But at the midori middle roof top haru was done making a cute little key-chain with the shape of a boy and a girl for non other for the prefect himself*

Haru:I hope he'd like this..

*And then a sudden flash back hit haru*

*A flash back when kyouya had won her affections from saving her more manly than tsuna had ever done, thus making her fall inlove with him. And thus making her remember her words*

Haru:I-i-i! I have fallen for you kyouya!

*Back to reality*

Haru:I wish...

*And as the activities past, haru left to find that certain prefect that she had a relationship with*

*At the namimori school grounds the fireworks display is going to start soon.*

Kyoko:Hey guy's look the fireworks display is going to start soon!

Tsuna:Wah i'm so exited!

Dino:Hey there everyone!

Tsuna:Dino-san.

Dino:Listen i've got a huge favor..

Tsuna:Really what is it?

Yamamoto:Hope it's fun!

Gokudera:Stupid baseball loving freak.

Dino:Could you help me give this gift to hibari?

Tsuna:Eh? Why us?

Dino:Because, your pretty strong and if he sees you he'll bite you to death and not me, Besides, i need all the protection i can get...

Tsuna:What! NO WAY!

Dino:Oh come now just for a while.

Tsuna:...Fine just give it then run!

Dino:That's what i though.

*At the roof top of namimori* *The door slowly opened and kyouya though it was dino trying to bug him again but this time it was different*

*It was the brunette coming in slowly with a flushed face and she seemed to be quiet*

Kyouya:...(She's here?)

Haru:Ko-kyouya...

KyouyaWhat?

Haru:What do you want to do fo-for your birthday?

Kyouya:Why ask?

Haru:Because that's what i should ask you for your birthday!

Kyouya:Haru...

Haru:Ye-yes?

Kyouya:What do you want to do?

Haru:Hahi? Why ask me it's your birthday.

Kyouya:...

Haru:I'm asking you what to do...

Kyouya:Well if you want to know then come here.

Haru:Hahi? What for?

*Haru got near kyouya but before she could say "what is it" kyouya grabbed her arm causing her to fall down*

*And a genltle kiss was what her future held and the when the kiss arrived haru's face turned cherry red and and then red like the reddest apple*

*When haru was about to speak kyouya had interrupted her words*

Kyouya:You asked what i wanted to do right?

Haru;Yeah..

Kyouya:What i want to do is to spend the day with you.

*Haru had blushed and said*

Haru:All i wanted to do today was to spend time with you to.

Kyouya:Are you happy?

Haru:Yes more than the usuall.

*At the door of the roof top, the students were awfully noisy so they couldn't hear what or who were at the roof top*

Dino:Well...

Tsuna:You go inside we'll wait for you here.

Dino:No way you come with me!

Tsuna:Wha-what? No way!

Reborn:Just go inside already.

*Reborn kicked tsuna and the door opened and kyouya got irritated but before he could move an inch haru tugged in his arm and spoke gently*

Haru:Kyouya what's wrong?

Kyouya:Nothing.

*Kyouya was obviously irritated and wanted to bite the people who disturbed his peace with the girl he adores to death*

*At the other side of the roof top the others came to the beat down tsuna*

Tsuna:Reborn!

Gokudera:Tenth! Are you ok?

Tsuna:Where did you come from!

Reborn:What do you mean? I've been following you since you went to class*

Tsuna:What the!

Reborn:Hibari's on the other side you'll be shocked to see him.

Tsuna:Eh?

Dino:Why is he with some girl?

Yamamoto:Is he having an affair?

Gokudera:Idiot who would be brave enough to get near him?*pissed*

Reborn:Surely a high spirited and noisy brunette to be able to withstand his presence and somehow like him.

Dino:High spirited?

Yamamoto:Noisy?

Tsuna:Brunette!

Gokudera:Don't tell me!

Tsuna:NO WAY!

Kyoko:Are you talking about haru-chan!

Reborn:Why don't you find out?

*All of them hurriedly ran and hid..They where all afraid that they might see haru dead but when they all took a peek they where all shocked when they saw haru comfortably snugged on kyouya's shoulder*

Tsuna:Ga-gyah!

Gokudera:Im-imposible!

Yamamoto:Wo-woah.

Dino:So haru was the one he though about...

Reborn:They've been seeing each other for the last three weeks.

Tsuna:I haven't seen haru seen then.

Kyoko:I was pretty worried about her but..She look happy though.

Tsuna:But how can haru be with hibari-san, that's impossible! They barely even know each other!

Reborn:Well, people meet each other time after time.

*While tsuna and the others where talking kyouya had already felt their presence and was in the killing spree mode*

Haru:Kyouya, whats wrong?

Tsuna*on the rear* (Oh no! He knew where here!)

Dino:This is bad he knows where here.*he whispered*

Tsuna:This is bad really really bad!

*Back to the couple*

Haru:Kyouya?

Kyouya:Haru,

Haru:Hahi?

Kyouya:Stay here.

Haru:Why?

Kyouya:Just stay here.

*When kyouya had taken his step haru pulled his arm*

Haru:Your not going to leave me are you?

Kyouya:*got near haru and held her cheeks * Why would i?

*Back at the rear all of them where shocked to what kyouya did and said and then when they were back to their senses they noticed kyouya standing in front of them and they where all scared to death.*

Kyouya:I'll bite you to death.

*All of them screamed to the top of their lungs and ran to haru*

Tsuna:Haha-ru is that wha-what type of guy you like!

Reborn:I though you liked no good tsuna?

Haru:Hahi? What are you all doing here!

Kyouya:I'll bite you to death.

Haru:Hahi?

*All of them where prepared for death when suddenly a voice was heard*

Haru:Kyouya!

*There screams stoped when they heard haru speak*

Tsuna:Haharu.

Haru:What are you doing? I told you to not bite people to death!

Kyouya:What are you saying?

Haru:Didn't i say not to bite people to death?

Kyouya:You said no such thing.

Haru:Yes i did!

Kyouya:...Noisy.

Haru:Hahi?

*To every ones shock kyouya touched haru's lip and there faces got closer to each other*

Kyouya:Be quiet for a sec ok?

Haru:*puffed* No.

Kyouya:Fine.*stared at tsuna and the others*

*When kyouya was about to speak he covered haru ears*

Haru:Hahi?

Kyouya:Get out of here and let me enjoy my day or else.

Tsuna:Wh-what are you planning to do with haru?

Kyouya:I plan to get her pregnant.

Everyone:WHAT?

Kyouya:Get out of here or i'll bite you to death.

*Every body screamed and got out of the roof top*

*And the day ended like that and a sweet birthday for kyouya*

*And the next day tsuna and the others(exept kyoko) got bitten to death*

* * *

><p>Sweet right!<p> 


End file.
